Harry Potter: Lord of What?
by TheNewManTheNewLegend
Summary: Just an odd little one-shot that's been tickling the back of my head for a little while. Harry goes to Grigotts to take care of some inheritance issues, when he finds out about his oddest Lordship. May add more chapters later if my muse demands it.


Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table in 12 Grimmauld Place a week after his vanquishing of the Dark Lord Voldemort when an official-looking screech eagle came in and landed on the table. He quickly opened it and began to read.

"Hmm, it looks like they want to meet with me for some issues with some Lordships I apparently came to have. Yadda yadda yadda defeated in single combat, blah blah blah, meet by the end of the week."

The next day, Harry went to Gringotts. He walked up to the available counter, and, showing his letter to the goblin at the desk, told him that he had a meeting with Lord Ragnock. The goblin sneered and ordered another goblin to show them to Lord Ragnock's office. Walking into Ragnock's office was like walking into a Viking crypt. Between the gold a jewelry and the ancient weapons covering all the walls, it was an impressive sight.

Lord Ragnock spoke. "Mr. Potter, my name is Lord Ragnock the Vanquisher. I am the head of the London branch of Gringotts, as well as the heir to the current goblin King. Take a seat." When Harry sat in one of the wooden chairs in front of his desk, he continued. "Let me first say thank you on behalf of the Goblin Nation for you defeat of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, and if there had been any other reason behind you breaking into Gringotts, your vaults would have all been confiscated and you would have been permanently banned from Goblin soil." Harry gulped. "Next, we have the issue of your inheritance. If you could put ten drops of your blood on this parchment, we will see what Lordships you are currently holding."

Realizing that this was a usual procedure, Harry took the knife on Ragnock's desk and quickly ran the blade over the tip of his thumb to let the blood drip onto the page next to the knife. Looking at the quickly lengthening piece of paper, his eyes widened.

Ragnock spoke from across the desk. "You'll recognize names like Malfoy and Lestrange on the list, those are from the Death Eaters you killed over the years and at the final battle. Slytherin and Ravenclaw both come from one Tom Marvolo Riddle, whose mother carried Slytherin blood, and whose father turned out to be of Ravenclaw descent. Gryffindor and Peverell are both names that came from the Potter line, and you'll recognize the Black name. The rest are names the Potter family have folded into the Potter vault and line years ago as a result of the same right of conquest that you won the Death Eater vaults. Here are those rings and copies of the account manifests. Tea?"

Harry nodded, and put on all of his new Lordship rings over the Potter ring, which he had worn since his 11th birthday and his first visit to the bank. Idly noticing that each of the new rings melted into the Potter ring, he briefly flipped through the folders containing the manifests next to him.

"Now Lord Potter..."

"Harry, please Lord Ragnock. Calling me Lord Potter makes me sound like I'm fifty."

"Only if you call me Ragnock, Harry. Anyways, these are all fairly standard procedure, and done fairly often. For all of these inherited or conquered titles, you must have a separate wife, if you wish to start the line over."

This caused Harry to start choking on the tea a goblin had just brought in. "Multiple wives? Ragnock, I've only had a girlfriend since I told Daphne Greengrass about my crush on her and she admitted hers on me after the war! How am I supposed to keep, what, 15 women happy?"

Ragnock quickly soothed his fears. "That's only if you want to restart those families. You can keep the 16 families held by the Potters within the Potter line, but you will not receive those seats on the Wizengamot. Now, the last Lordship we have to deal with, and the one that caused me to contact you is an interesting one. Some quick history on this one: the last man who held this title was Lord Michael Flatley, who retired to an island in 2001 and placed his Lordship in trust to be held by Gringotts until certain conditions were met. You met these conditions on December 25th, 2004. You, Harry Potter, are Lord of the Dance."


End file.
